Episode:What Goes Around Came Around
|image = |caption = Peg chides Al for his plans to deliver a speech about "the dangers of marriage" at their high school reunion dance in "What Goes Around Comes Around" in Season 4 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 4 |episode = 18 |overall = 75 |network = FOX |production = 4.18 |imdb = tt642431 |guests = Tiffani-Amber Thiessen Joel J. Edwards Bojesse Christopher Carol Gustafson Mik Scriba Steven Sprung Joshua D. Howard Cory Tyler Dean Rubin |taping = February 9, 1990 |airdate = February 25, 1990 |writers = Ellen L. Fogle |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "You Gotta Know When to Hold Them, Part II" |next = "Peggy Turns 300" }} is the 18th episode of the fourth season of Married... with Children, also the 75th overall episodes of the series. Directed by Gerry Cohen, the episode was written by Ellen L. Fogle. The episode originally aired on FOX on February 25, 1990. Synopsis Bud tries to make amends with a girl (played by Saved by the Bell's Tiffani-Amber Thiessen) who humiliated him in sixth grade. Meanwhile, Al prepares a speech for the homecoming dance, warning teens of the dangers of marriage. Episode summary Al prepares a speech for his high school reunion dance, warning teens of the dangers of marriage. He gets all excited when he's asked to speak at the high school reunion dance at Polk High. At the dance, while Al rambles on and on about the unhappily married man, Peggy finds herself being wooed by a teacher, Kelly trying to please two dates, and Bud plotting revenge against his date, Heather McCoy, who humiliated him years earlier by running his underwear up a flagpole. Bud tries to make amends with Heather (played by Saved by the Bell's Tiffani-Amber Thiessen) who humiliated him in sixth grade. Recurring cast/Guest stars ;Regulars *Amanda Bearse as Marcy Rhoades Guest starring *Tiffani-Amber Thiessen as Heather McCoy *Joel J. Edwards as Jeff *Bojesse Christopher as Rick (as Bojesse Christopher Graham) *Carol Gustafson as Principal Ravinko *Mik Scriba as Mr. Blum *Steven Sprung as Clyde (as Steve Bruskin) *Joshua D. Howard as Guy #1 *Cory Tyler as Guy #2 (as Corey Tyler) Trivia *Polk High's invitation was turned down by Gale Sayers, Jim McMahon, Walter Payton, Mike Singletary, and Abe Vigoda before they turned to "Alf" Bundy. **Gale Sayers, Jim McMahon, Walter Payton and Mike Singletary all played for the Chicago Bears between the 1970s and 1980s **Abe Vigoda is an actor best known at the time for his roles in The Godfather and Barney Miller/Fish (both would later be referenced during season 5 and 6 of MWC) *Bud said that 75 kids tease him every day about Heather humiliating him in sixth grade; this might be a reference to this being the 75th episode. *Al is mistakenly called ALF Bundy, a possible reference to the 1980's sitcom [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ALF_%28TV_series%29 ALF], which ended just a few weeks after this episode premiered. *The locker next to Bud's has graffiti on it that reads "SLUG HEAD" *One of the commercials Peg watches mentions Gary Coleman, who would later guest star as himself on MWC. *Kelly makes a reference to Joey, Bud's friend from season one. *Al's visual demonstration of a skillet and an egg to show what happens to a brain on marriage, is a reference to a popular anti drug PSA during the late 1980s *Al's high school football team was called "Panthers". He was MVP of that team in the year of his four touchdowns triumph. External Links * *''What Goes Around Came Around'' on Bundyology *''What Goes Around Came Around - Transcript'' on albundy.net *''#76 What Goes Around Came Around'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 4 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes